villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chester V
Chester V, also known as the Ghost Man, is the main antagonist of Sony Pictures Animation's 11th feature film, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. He is the founder and CEO of Live Corp (also known as Evil Corp, while spelled backwards). He was voiced by Will Forte. Appearance Chester V is a tall, slender, elderly man with an orange vest, a black shirt, black pants, and orange and white shoes. He has pale skin, short white hair, a short white beard, and wears glasses. His head, neck, and the collar of his vest resemble an incandescent light bulb. When he was younger, he had red hair. Personality Chester V is known to be deceptive, conceited, fraudulent, egotistical, and manipulative. He will do what it takes to further his goals. He appears to have great knowledge of Chinese proverbs and greets others with "Namaste", a common greeting used by Hindus, suggesting that he may also be extremely knowledgeable and intelligent of Indian culture. He has a great fondness for his Food Bars more than any other of his creations. He also has several holograms to help him with his goals. Though at first, Chester V is apparently trying to protect the world from dangerous Foodimals, it later turns out the Foodimals are friendly and that he was actually planning on making the Foodimals into food bars to improve his business. Biography Early Years Chester V's origins are quite unknown, but in his early years, he made his first invention known as the food bar, and then began to invent and founded Live Corp. A world renowned scientist, very clearly a parody of Steve Jobs, apparent super-inventor, and the CEO of Live Corp; Chester invented various items, such as Live Corp's ever so popular food bars, his assistant: Barb, and presumably; his own holograms programmed to travel and run errands where the real Chester couldn't go. However, he was extremely greedy, malicious, and acquisitive, as he eventually went insane trying to expand his company's popularity, calling it "the coolest, hippest factory in the world". Around some point, his orange facial hair went white and he began to wore a Live Corp vest instead of a lab coat. He also discovered Flint's latest, "destroyed" FLDSMDFR, and tracked down the invention; discovering that the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion. Immediately, Chester sent one of his holograms and Live Corp members to the food covered Swallow Falls in search of the machine, which Chester wanted in order of improving his latest food bar: the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0. Arrival at Swallow Falls He relocated Flint, his friends, and the citizens of Swallow Falls to San Franjose, California. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester was determined to find it. Chester invited Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with a human brain. Meanwhile, Chester was informed that his search-parties on the island were been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers which were learning how to swim. Fearing the world's inevitable doom, Chester tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. Later, Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join on the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the Foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey named Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the Foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is taken hostage by Live Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the Foodimals. A crushed Flint is knocked into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the Foodimals, help him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals and confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends who are wrapped by police tape. Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint, but Flint uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester. An army of Foodimals arrive and Flint's friends are freed by Barb, having a change of heart. Death Chester is catapulted into the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0 Maker. His limbs and his head retract into his vest right before he hits the bottom of the grinder. He ricochets erratically between the blades of the machine before he is sling-shot out of the machine. However, as he attempts to escape, he is immediately grabbed by the Cheespider's special sauce web and into the mouth of the Cheespider. The Cheespider spits out Chester V's vest. After a suspenseful moment, it deflates, revealing that Chester V had been eaten alive by the Cheespider. Gallery Images Chester V.png|Chester V's Design Chester.jpg|Chester V in film Chester V Normal render.jpg Chester V because of a game.JPG 60266668.jpg|"Greetings, friends. And namaste." Chester V in Seallow Falls.JPG Chester grin.png|Chester's evil grin Chester_V_Annoyed.PNG|Chester staring angrily at Flint BSUSB by Chster V.jpg|Chester V holding the BSUSB Chester_Spying_on_Flint.PNG|Chester and Barb spy on Flint and Sam cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Chester V finally revealing his true nature. Monkey!.PNG|Chester snaps at Barb Chester_V's_Death_by_Cheesespider.png|Chester V was eaten alive by Cheesespider The_Remains_of_Chester_V.png|The Remains of Chester V Videos Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - Time to Celebrate! Scene (9 10) Movieclips Trivia *The way he was eaten is similar to how the dragon in Shrek ate Farquaad, both get swallowed whole but soon after a part of them comes out, Farquaad's crown and Chester's vest. *Like Chester V, Van Grants from Tales of the Abyss also acted as a good role model toward the main protagonist (Luke Von Fabre). Both Van and Chester both tricked the heroes into doing their dirty work, which involved them destroying certain places and their inhabitants (The Foodimal Jungle and Akzeriuth). However, while Akzeriuth remained destroyed, the Foodimal Jungle was saved right after Chester's death. *He bears a resemblance to the late Apple CEO, Steve Jobs, considering his glasses, balding head, white beard, and use of computers. *Despite being highly intelligent, while falling, Chester asked his holograms to save him, despite the fact that they are actually just 3D projections of himself and not solid, which was a stupid idea. *Chester V is considered as the evilest villain of Sony Pictures Animation Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Master of Hero Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Polluters Category:Comedy Villains